This invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more particularly to an electrical power interrupt control device which is capable of automatically interrupting the flow of current through a power line which is connected to a vehicle.
Transportation vehicles such as refrigerated trucks, transport refrigerated units, boats, recreational vehicles and delivery tractor trailers typically utilize power lines which are connected to stand-by power sources while the vehicle is stationary or docked. This allows truck and boat operators to connect their vehicle while stopped and to use off-board power sources in order to operate on-board systems such as refrigeration, air conditioning and heating equipment, and other appliances of various type and application, without any engine idling.
There are existing problems which relate to the use of these off-board power sources. Before a vehicle operator can safely drive away or undock, the stand-by power must first be de-energized, and then the power line to the vehicle must be disconnected and stored. The problem as it relates is that, due to human error and judgment, many operators forget to de-energize and disconnect the power line before disembarking. When an operator disembarks without disconnecting the power line from the vehicle, this results in damage to any combination of the power cord, the flange inlet on the vehicle, the male plug and receptacle or the connector; more importantly, the power supplied to all these connecting electrical parts usually remains energized, which is a large safety hazard to unknowing individuals who may not realize the potential for electrocution upon contact with live parts.
The 2008 version of the National Electrical Code addressed this problem by requiring that “power supply cable(s) shall be provided with a means to de-energize the cable conductors and power service delivery device upon exposure to strain that could result in either cable damage or separation from the power service delivery device and exposure of live parts.”
There is a continuing and mandated need for an apparatus capable of disconnecting power to a transportation vehicle power cord, so that current flow is interrupted to prevent problems such as electrocution and electrical fires. There is also a need to help prevent major damage to electrical equipment due to excessive stress placed upon the electrical wiring.